Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows
by Never Only One Personality
Summary: Just delightful, if the warning "careful, rated T for character abuse and death" means anything to you...
1. Just Delightful

**Hey guys! Let's make this short: I don't own Fairy Tail. Now let's get to the intense Emo shit!**

**Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows**

**(How bad could this possibly be if the title is **_**Sunshine**_**, **_**Lollipops**_**, **_**and**__**Rainbows**_**… right?)**

Pain.

That's what I felt.

Every waking hour, pain.

The physical pain was unbearable.

The emotional pain was worse.

The man I loved burned me.

The man I consider my brother froze me so I couldn't move.

The woman I thought of as a big sister cut and stabbed me.

The old man I looked up to as a grandfather and a leader squashed me like a bug.

Everyone who said they were my family, that they'd always protect me, used me as a punching bag.

Yet I still came.

My best friend told me to go die like my mother.

The little girl that was like a sister to me told me to go rot in hell.

The man I loved said he hated me.

My family said I was a disgrace.

My closest friends avoided me when they didn't feel like hurting me.

Yet I still came.

What happened to _"We laugh together, we cry together"_?

Or have they forgotten?

I hope they have only forgotten, if they thought of me as just a thing, I don't know what I'd do.

…oh wait. I forgot. To them I'm just an item, a disposable thing.

I hear they plan to cut off my chest soon. Apparently, I flaunt it too much and I rub it in everyone's faces about how pretty I supposedly think I am.

…Wendy and Levy came up with that idea.

This is why I am here now, sitting on the edge of this cliff with my legs dangling. The nature here is beautiful; the evergreens and wildflowers flourish. The water beneath me seems serene, softly lapping against the gravelly shore.

Still, looks can be deceiving.

There are countless poisonous plants disguised as harmless flowers. They sap life from other plants in a harsh struggle for survival. The water cruelly smashes anything in its path onto the rocky shore, leaving wisps of rabid foam in its wake. The unknown depths of the water are filled with sharp rocks and vicious predators.

…It's still better than living in my life. This beautiful scene takes lives merely because it has to.

At least, if I jumped, the water would be merciful enough to end my pain instead of prolonging it.

My family tortures me for fun.

I watch as a cut that Ezra gave me for fun on my knuckles drips blood into the water. I'm too far away to see it mix.

My family is hiding at this very moment behind various trees and bushes. They often debate on whether they should push me off.

Today they have decided to push me off, then have Juvia fetch me and Wendy heal me, just so I can suffer.

But I refuse to give them the pleasure.

Right when I hear Natsu coming up behind me(he's rather loud, but from experience, he knows whatever he does, I will not protest), I say, "Goodbye, and thanks for nothing."

I slip off the cliff of my own accord before he can push me. My hair whips me in the face and blood flies from all my lacerations. All of the sudden, I feel a _crack!_ and my skin is stinging. I have just hit the water.

I can see my blood in the water now, albeit hazily. It looks like a blossoming flower, a beautiful shade of crimson.

Water fills my lungs, and they're burning from lack of oxygen. How ironic, that drowning in water makes your lungs feel like they're on fire.

My vision gets darker, from my own blood loss and lack of oxygen or simply getting deeper, I can't tell.

I can no longer see anything. My vision is completely black.

I feel myself hit the bottom and several sharp rocks stab my back.

_Goodbye, Fairy Tail, I'll always love you… even if you hate me, I'll always be your "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia". Not so lucky anymore, am I…?_

**Lucy: What the hell?! I thought this was gonna be a cute fic about pink fluffy rainbows! (inside joke)**

**Hannah-San: You should know by now that whenever I use the word **_**rainbows**_**, it's either gonna be sarcasm or about Lucky Charms. You also shouldn't be surprised that I killed you; I have a huge tendency to kill off the main characters…**

**Lucy: Well, geez, you're just **_**delightful.**_

**Hannah-San: Yes, yes I am. RnR people! Flames will be used to roast Lucy!**

**Lucy: HEY!**


	2. Miku Hatsune, the First Vocaloid!

**Hey guys! People wanted me to continue, so here it is! Murrah Crimma! (Merry Christmas)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Vocaloid, so don't throw llama waffles at me! (Seriously, don't. Llamas smell like stale popcorn.)**

On a rocky shore, there stands a lone figure, cloaked in a black hood. The scenery has always been nice, but the loneliness of solitude is a hard weight to bear.

But for once, they're not alone.

Red water is smeared over the crunching gravel. The figure frowned.

_The farther up the beach I go, the redder the water gets… I hope this isn't blood…_

The hooded person saw a small figure in the distance.

_Perhaps whoever it is knows what's going on! I just hope no one's hurt…_

To the hooded person's horror, the red liquid, now confirmed to be blood, was all stemming from a girl, the one they were running to. She had bruises, cuts, lacerations, stab wounds, and… a disturbingly peaceful expression on her face. The hooded person involuntarily shuddered.

The girl had a lovely face and strawberry blonde hair- or was it just blond with blood in it?

She had obviously drowned, if the lack of blood hadn't killed her first.

_This poor girl… what should I do? Her family must be worried sick. Maybe I could… No! That might not work! I've never tested it before! Still… it's worth a shot…_

The hooded person murmured something under their breath before teleporting the dead girl and theirself away.

In a small cottage in the forest, they appeared. The hooded person hastily threw off their cloak to reveal a 20-year-old woman with medium length wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes.

First, she cleaned off the blood and got the water out of her lungs.

For hours she worked on countless machines, often hooking them up to her newly acquired body.

Lastly, she injected a small syringe worth of a teal liquid.

_Let's just hope this works…_

The woman left the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hours later, a meter went _ting!_ as it hit the top mark. The meter was almost like a battery meter.

The girl's eyes snapped open. "Where am I? What happened?" she frantically thought aloud.

The purple-haired woman rushed into the room, her eyes wide.

"It worked." she breathed. "It actually worked. You're alive."

"What?" the undead girl questioned. Her eyes widened in realization and fear.

"My family… My nakama… they abused me. They betrayed me. They drove me to the point of suicide."

"That… that's horrible." She paused. "You can be my family, then."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Phoebe(**feh**-beh) Subarashi. You're in my cottage in the woods. I found you dead on the beach. You have a lot of machine in you to fix parts of you that were damaged, but I managed to bring you back.

Your vocal chords were messed up because you drowned, so it will sound a little different when you sing.

You lost so much blood that I had to manufacture some, and your heart was very damaged, so I completely replaced it with a battery. Every night, you will need to plug yourself in to charge. You have metal armor around the battery so it's safe, but you also have blood circulating through you normally as a fail-safe.

Your lungs were so damaged from drowning that they were useless, but with the battery, you don't need lungs to get oxygen to your brain. Still, as it is, I added a new breathing system as a backup.

You also have a small keyboard in your arm for recording things and such. Plus, you have a 1 stamp on your shoulder for #1 successful experiment. And also… apparently, the chemical I used to revive the body… well, look for yourself."

Phoebe handed her a mirror, and she gaped at herself in it. Her hair wasn't blond anymore! It was _teal_! And her eyes were, too! Her skin was paler and she was an inch or so taller.

_Still… it was pretty damn cute…_

Finally, she spoke.

"Well, you obviously seem nice, seeing as you saved my life and all, and since have no other family… sure. Thank you."

"What? No family? At all? I mean, I know about the ones you told me about, but…"

Lucy looked saddened.

"Yeah… My parents are dead. My nakama are terrible. If I hadn't jumped off the cliff, they would've pushed me. They're the ones who stabbed and burned me."

Phoebe involuntarily shuddered.

"Oh my God… Wait a minute… aren't you…! Yeah, you are! You're Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Was. I'm no longer apart of Fairy Tail, I no longer look like I used to, and I sure as hell won't act like I used to, so I guess I'll be someone new. From this point forward, I'll be… Miku Hatsune, the first vocaloid."

**Okay guys, I need your help on how I should include all the other Vocaloids! (By the way, I don't mean all of them. There's way too many. They're like a horde of robots. In just mean Rin, Len, Kato, Luca, Mieko, and maybe Gakupo because I like his voice. DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

**Don't hate! Flames will be used to roast Peeta!**


End file.
